A Night To Remember
by Mysti Chan Da Priestess Lady
Summary: Kurama's school life is going to be cut short, and all he has to do is take a test... With the abused Midoriko and way to smart and sweet Kayuku! Add in a freaky teacher and Kuronue brought back from the dead and have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Mysti: Waz up.

Kurama: What is it now!

Mysti: Hey, guess wat?

Kurama: You spelled that wrong, what?

Mysti: This is a one shot. I'm gonna make this seriously funny.

A Night To Remember...

The sky was black as Kurama sat outside of his school building. He had been given the chance to skip three grades and go straight to college, if he passed the test. There were two more people coming, a boy and a girl. _I bet they are both really really smart, I actually hope they don't pass this test._ A boy with thick glasses and black curly hair walked and sat down next to him. "Hello, Suichi. It's good to see you again. How are Yusuke and Kuwabara doing?"

"They're good. Hiei is training in Africa for a couple of months or until our next mission. Have you seen the girl?" I asked wondering if she was coming or not. I stuck my hand in my pocket to find the lighter I took from Yusuke so that he wouldn't smoke anymore. I looked around to see a tall figure walking towards us. It was the teacher I was sure of it. The figure came closer. It was Madoriko Minamoto. She was the girl who sat in the back of the class, yelled and usually cused out the teachers, set fire to many things, usually trash cans, smoked cigirettes, ect.

"What's up smart asses? Ha! I can call you that and it's not really an insult." She said taking off her leather jacket. She has short, aquamarine/green hair and gray/blue/green eyes. Instead of wearing the pink mini skirt and sailor shirt uniform that she was supposed to wear she wore black jeans, black leather boots, and a white shirt that said 'Fallen Angel' in red sparkly letters and a weird heart disine(I totally spelled that wrong...) in black sparkly print. "Man where the hell is the teacher! I gotta get back to work!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigirettes. "You dorks gotta light? Sorry I seriously doubt it." I rolled my eyes and pulled out the blue lighter that I had taken from Yusuke. "Thanx..." She took it and lit the cigirette.

"How do you get those if you are only, what, fifteen?" Kayuku asked(I don't know if that is his name, but I don't really care.).

"Do I look fifteen!" She replied after letting out smoke. She didn't look like she was fifteen, as she said. Her body was much more matured than most girls around our school, they all looked like they should still be in middle school. "Damn, thank you Suuuuuuuichi!"

"I would have caved into Yusuke if I didn't get rid of it anyway." I asked looking over at her when something caught my eye. Blood. All over her arms and legs. I let Youko take over a bit and I also smelled a bit of pain killers. "Did you try to kill yourself or something? I mean why is there so much blood on your arms?"

"My mom got pissed off at me because I wouldn't give her any money. Ya wanna know why? Because she was gonna go out to buy drugs. I hate that. She is not gonna do something stupid on the night that I get outta school and I get my own apartment and away from her and her anger managment problems. Hey if we all pass I am gonna throw a party just for us." She said and smiled up at the moon. She then remembered blood was all over her arm and she wiped her arm on her leather jacket making sure all the blood was off of it. She then pulled out some bandanges from her jacket pocket and wrapped her arm in it. "Sorry 'bout that. But, thanx for the tip, other wise mama would have to go to jail again and that would be bad."

"How could a mother do that to her child? That's just aweful!" Kayuku said as the teacher came from inside the school.

"What are all of you doing out here! I have been waiting three hours for you three!" Mr. Konkotsu said and he yelled on about children needing to keep track of time. There was a loud yelping sound as the teacher grabbed Midoriko's arm and pulled her to his lips he whispered something to her making her make a gagging sound and back away from him.

"You sick freak! Is that why you invited us here?" She yelled at him, give or take a few f you and you sick bastard's.

"You little ingrate! If I gave you any more help with your work-"

I couldn't help it anymore. "Lets just go on take the test and then take off alright. We don't need to be in this hell hole for longer than we have to." The teacher infront of me sickened me. He had been charged with rape seventeen times and if he wasn't screwing the principal,who was a guy for your information, he would have been fired a long time ago.

"For you information I am not like those other poor girls you have hurt before, I will kill you as fast as I would any other man on the street. Got it? Good." She looked over at me and mouthed 'thank you'. We walked down the hall and entered a black corridor. He didn't turn on the lights but went straight to his desk. "Yo, teach. Turn on the light."

"My my my, Midoriko, don't we have the foul mouth. I believe that we shoudl punish yoouu..." The light flashed on and off until a light blue light filled the room. It wasn't like a normal room. "Take you seats and if there is any more mouthing off, I will punish you..." His voice eochoed threw the room unhuman like. We sat down Kayuku, Madoriko, me. "The first test will be, smarts say three sentances with out the letter A."

Madoriko went first, "I won't do you, you sick jerk." She smirked afterwards and went back to her seat.

Kayuku went second, "Um... Do you like younger women?" He started laughing after wards.

I finally got up and spoke. "Deja vu, no? Spirit detectives will be here in ten minutes."

The teacher frowned. "Alrighty then... The next test is a work sheet test. Begin."

"Wow, did you just speak french, K- Suichi?" Madoriko knew more than she should.

It was seven questions.

1. Aparisinist's come in three types, wich of the following are they?

A. Sky

B. Night

C. Fire

2. Another name for 'Kitsune' is?

A. Fairy

B. Cat Demon

C. Fox Demon

3. Inu is another name for which of the following?

A. Dog Demon

B. Cat Demon

C. Fox Demon

4. Which of the following men won the dark tournament?

A. Hiei

B. Touguro

C. Back Street Boys(lol)

5. What was the name of the team who won the dark Tournament?

A. The Touguro Team

B. The Urimeshi Team

C. NCynce (OMG. I totally spelled that wrong. Oh well...)

6. Who of the following was nearly killed in the dark tournament, more than three times?

A. Kuwabara

B. Kurama

C. Kuronue

7. Why did Yusuke Urimeshi train under Genkai?

A. To become stronger

B. For whestleing tickets

C. He was on a mission

I laughed at the last question. I knew for a fact that he did that just for the tickets, well, because, that was Yusuke.

MIDORIKO'S POV

Sigh. All these questions are easy. C, C, A, A, B, A, B. Jesus. I am the niece of Genkai, I KNOW why this stupid crap is on here, because he's a demon slayer, and he's trying to figure out who of his smarty persons are the people! GOD! (No offense) "Pencils down."

I laughed. The teacher glared at me. I don't really care. If I could do something to save these two, I would. But, I don't want to risk getting caught. I wonder what Kurama was thinking, he was definiately lieing about the spirit detectives. They're all in demon world. What's he planning?

KAYUKU'S POV

Oh my god! She is so hot!

KURAMA'S POV

What's next? Fighting? Showing off out spirit energy? Killing one another? KILLING HIM? It doesn't matter. I could do any of them. If only she wasn't here. I could go full demon, bring out my rose whip, but I suppose it's down to the basics.

"Next... I will have you in partners."

"But there's only three of us, teach." Madoriko hissed.

"Yes... But, if I were to bring in another one of your little friends..." A large door opened from behind him. Three people tied to a different pole each. Hiei, Yususke, and... KURONUE? But, how? He's dead. I saw him die! But... Then why hasn't he comunicated with me? Why hasn't he contacted me? What's going on here?

"Hey, aren't you dead?" Madoriko said. We looked over at her. She looked much different. Brown hair, silver armour, blue tank and black jeans, and the most odd eyes. They were different. Not silver or gold like a demons. Not blue or red like an apperisionists. Not brown or pink like a humans. None of those colors and yet all of them. They were almost glowing. Amazing. "Kuronue, I thought you were dead. You too, Youko. Kid you just got yourself in some deeeeep shit."

Mysti: I know I said that it's going to be a 1 shot, but I think I'm going to make it much longer, alright? Yaaay! BYYYEEE!

Kurama: See ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Mysti: Ohhhhhh, they in trooooooouuuuuuuuuuuubbbblllleee!

Kurama: Hahahhahahaa...

Mysti: Hi ya'll! I dont' own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kurama: Get on with the story!

A Night To Remember!

"Hahaha... So you're all demons?" The teacher scoffed. "Well, let's see... How about Kayuku and Kuronue and Kurama and Madoriko? Yes, yes, yes... This should go about nicely. Kurama and Madoriko, your job is to kill these three demons." The door opened behind him. Blue ogger, Wind Dragon, and a Black Bat Demon with freaky eyes. "Kayuku and Kuronue... You're job is to kill these three demons." Another door opened. An Ice Dragon, Purple Ogger, and a Red Bat Demon. "Start." Kuronue killed all three demons in at the most, five seconds, slashing their heads off in an instant. He hasn't changed a bit. But I seriously doubted he had.

Madoriko was quick on her feet. She had black ears barely noticable on the sides of her head and a long black tail. She slashed the Blue Ogger with a firey speed. I reacted quickly as well. I had that Wind Dragon dead in three seconds flat. We worked together on the Bat Demon. She pulled out a sword, made of what looked like blue jade. Odd. I had once read a story by a child writer, who was dead by now, and it told the story of a Silver Fox Demon, his sister, Kimiko, his new boss, Kami, their master, Bonkotsu, a small red fox kit, Shippou, the wolf demon, Kouga, and his girlfriend, Sakura. The story sounded so real, and sometimes I felt that I could see what was happening.

Flash Back

_"Hey, Kurama! Lets go do something, okay?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Pleeeaaase!"_

_"Alright, my peeps. This is a song just for my new friend, Kurama!"_

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? _

_"Here's another one because I love you so much!"_

_this is a public service announcement this is only a test_

_emergency evacuation protest_

_may impair your ability to operate machinery_

_can't quite just what it means to me_

_keep out of reach of children _

_don't you talk to strangers_

_get your philosophy from a bumper sticker_

_warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_without alright_

_better homes and safety-sealed communities_

_did you remember to pay the utility_

_caution police line you better not cross_

_is the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous_

_sanitation expiration date question everything_

_or shut up and be a victim of authority_

_warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_without alright_

_better homes and safety-sealed communities_

_did you remember to pay the utility_

_caution police line you better not cross_

_is the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous_

_sanitation expiration date question everything_

_or shut up and be a victim of authority_

_warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_say warning live without warning_

_this is a public service announcement this is only a test_

_And another!_

_ooh_

_today is the first day of the rest of our lives_

_tomorrow is to late to pretend everything's all right now_

_I'm not getting any younger as long as you don't get any older_

_I'm not going to state that yesterday never was_

_bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep_

_making your mascara bleed_

_tears down your face_

_leaving traces of my mistakes_

_when I say_

_if I promise go to church on Sunday_

_will you go with me on Friday night_

_if you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

_I hereby solemnly swear to tell the whole truth_

_and nothing but the truth is what I'll ever hear form you now_

_trust is a dirty word that comes from such a liar_

_but respect is something I will earn if you have faith_

_bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep_

_making your mascara bleed_

_tears down your face_

_leaving traces of my mistakes_

_when I say_

_if I promise go to church on Sunday_

_will you go with me on Friday night_

_if you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

_if I promise go to church on Sunday_

_will you go with me on Friday night_

_if you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

_(lets go)_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_oooohh_

_if I promise go to church on Sunday_

_will you go with me on Friday night_

_if you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

_if I promise go to church on Sunday_

_will you go with me on Friday night_

_if you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

_and this compromise_

_it's a compromise_

_"Dododododododododododododododododododododooh!" Sakura yelled into the microphone. _

End Flashback

"Yoohoo? Suiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiii? You home? Anybody in there? I think hes dead." Madoriko cooed infront of my face. Must've spaced out again.  
"Huh?" I had to pretend that I was asleep or something. The one odd thing about those dreams was that, in the end, Sakura and I died. But that's not all. It turns out even in the story, it was just a story. Weird. Sakura doesn't look a thing like anyone I know, so it all has to be a story. "Sorry, must've zoned out."

"Zoned out? What's that mean?" Kuronue asked. Nope. Hasn't changed a bit.

"It means like spaced out, dozed off, I don't know. Something like that." Hiei had awoken now and was thrashing the teacher. Yususke was, well, being Yususke and not understanding what's going on. Madoriko was trying to explain what zoned out meant, and I was standing there like an idiot. What else is new?

"Well, I think we should try to get out of this place. I think we all passed the test . No more school for us." Kayuku cheered. I think there's more to the test than meets the eye. Maybe there was something I had missed. Something really important. I don't know maybe something like a person that wasn't here that's supposed to be here. Maybe someone's here that isn't? I know I've missed something!

"Nope. We still gotta kill that demon up there." Madoriiko said.

"What demon?"

"The teacher, idjit. He's a demon, I can tell by his sent.If you can't you're a horrible fox demon, Kurama." That's it! I knew I had missed something. I just had no idea that the teacher was a demon. That's not like me, I usually catch things like that the minute I sense something wrong. Well, I suppose that's what you get for letting your nose fool you. Or maybe it's because I've let the humans soften me. Oh well just kill the damn demon!

"Fine." Kayuku let out a large amout of orange spirit energy and killed the demon teacher, but also catching the school on fire. Dammit. This day is just getting better and better, isn't it?

"YOU IDIOT!" Madoriko needs anger managment.

Mysti: NEW IDEA! I'M MAKING THIS THE SEQUAL OR PREQUAL, I DONT KNOW WHICH YET, OF SAKURA DREAMS!

Kurama: Jeez, Mysti... You seem.. Hyper tonight.

Mysti: Its Halloween! I love this holiday, not just for the free candy, but the whole magic and mystiof of it all... I mean out town celebrates Halloween like, a day earlier than most so there we go... ANYWHO! I love this day soooo much the whole mystery and fun of it all just appeals so much to me! YIPPEE!

Kurama: Bye you guys.


End file.
